The Dream
by Writt3n.Dead5
Summary: i don't know exactly how to describe this but I guess its a story pre yang fight with mercury and its about the event with ruby and this dream state called redrawth


The "dream"

Light can't be without a little bit of darkness

"Ruby" could be heard from a far I didn't turn I knew who it was but I continued to walk in case it wasn't. I don't remember when or how I got here or where here is but it seemed familiar like from when I was a smaller girl. The voice got louder with each step I took I wanted turn towards her but I was scared of what I would see. It was her voice it her soft sweet voice with the walls all white with a silver tint I saw her reflection and she knew I did

"Hey mom" I said with fear shaking my whole body

"Ruby look how big you have gotten such a beautiful young woman you have become" she sounded like nothing had happened and she had been there with me the whole time does she know that she's dead.

"Mom where are we"

"Home my dear"

"Where is home and if this is home then where is yang and dad"

"I don't know what you mean ruby now how has school been"

"Uh good I guess but mom"

In a hot sweat I'm awoken by wiess and yang.

"What… what happened where am I"

"More like when are you"

"Yang!" they start arguing now I'm still not sure what happened or what's happening really.

"Guys, guys what happened and what time is it"

"Ok" begins wiess

"so it's 9:30 in the morning don't worry about classes Ozpin said its ok, now all last night you were roaming the halls speaking we followed you down to the lockers were you got Crescent Rose and walked back to bed -you must have been sleep walking- but about an hour afterwards we all heard you say 'mom, mom' yang started to freak out and throughout this time you have been well kicking and screaming you were still asleep the only one of us who didn't wake up and is still asleep is Blake that's all we know"

I think for a while before replying then I spoke with "yang I saw mom in this white room but she acted as if she never died and that you and dad didn't exist it was a weird dream"

With a quick reply I hear professor Ozpin "that wasn't just a dream ruby that was a Redrawth where you have an interesting conflict of wanting and missing someone who is dead in this case your mother, but that doesn't explain the white walls an her not knowing your father or yang exist that is indeed strange." nothing else was said by any of us until I realized that penny was also in my dream I didn't want to say anything with Ozpin here

"Now ruby if you remember anything else tell me straight away but now your awake you might as well go to at least one class ok"

"Ok bye professor Ozpin" I say.

I end up going to a class of mine -history- strange well not that today isn't that already is just that. Anyway I walk forward and don't look back at my bed yang and wiess are still confuse by Ozpin and my 'redrawth' and Blake is still asleep none of us really feel like dealing with her crabbiness this morning we ran out of tea so short story she didn't wake up and I'm in history with her so I will catch her up with what she missed.

I walk into class late I forgot where I was going I didn't get in trouble though I guess it just adds to the weird, sat down to Ren all I heard from him was 'ruby are you ok' I didn't answer though I was already late and seeing as I didn't get in trouble for that I don't want to for talking about a dream I had. In class we talked about meeting people we have lost I'm another realm and how great warriors have reported these have been thought insane, at first I didn't care but then he started how often or not most people with rare eye color have been reported with these and I have a very rare color of eye: silver. I sit and listen to him talk about this subject and as soon as it really got informative the bell went off and the doctor calls me back

All he says is "ruby rose do you know why I called you back"

"Is it because I was late" I was really hoping it was

"No" it wasn't yay

"ruby it because of you and this subject are very close together, professor Ozpin told me what happened last night, that you might be late and to teach this to you and the class I know this is confusing but so is life you might not ever know the truth about this and why your mother acted like that but it's not normal I can tell you that normally this doesn't ever happen, you mother would of only contacted you like that if it was urgent"

"Oh, um can I go doctor?"

"Yes you may leave ruby good afternoon"

"Uh yea byee" at this point I'm running I'm trying to get to my room as fast as I can I need to write this down. I finally get to my room I find a random book to write down what was just said, I'm very loud and at this point I remember that Blake is still asleep I only remembered this because she hurled a pillow at my face.

"Ruby can you be quiet I'm trying to sleep I stayed up all night reading"

"You know that it 11:34 right"

"Wait what I have classes how come none of you woke me up!"

"We ran out of tea"

"You could have bought me one the Vytal festival just started so... And why aren't you at class"

"There was a thing, yang and wiess will explain when they get back but I think I might go for a walk to clear my head"

"Ok bye I think I might go back to sleep" she says mid yawn

I walk down to the to the fairgrounds all the people are laughing, playing and smiling I wish I was too but all I can think is that my mom for some reason wanted to contact me and the doctor says it's not normal and I'm freaking out I guess all I can be really excited about it the next few fights I hope yang get someone good. I go down towards the food stalls I'm hungry but also just like you would think I'm broke things today are really bad for me and probably others but I guess I shouldn't let that get me down. Maybe I'll go and kill something that always makes me feel better then I see jaune walk down towards me it seems that today everyone is wanting to talk to me have I become a magnet or something but I talked to jaune for quite a while it felt like forever I was so hungry that my stomach started grumble and jaune the sweetie pie that was a weird name that I have given to him bought me food I think this is the best thing that has happened today and it 12:53 so from the time I woke up it's been 4 hours and I normally wake up at 4:00 so its 8 ugh math. Anyway I walked some more jaune had to do something with his team I don't know really I personally think that him and pyrrha should get together but you know its jaune and its pyrrha but it's better than jaune and Nora haha nah they would never be a thing unless that's what they want us to think that! I did some more walking around the ground for about an hour so it was 1:00 so I went back to the rooms I was told that I was wandering the halls with a thought people tried to ask me stuff and I didn't answer but I did make it back to bed so yay. I am back in the room with my mom and room is darker and she's more threating I'm scared at this point then I hear her voice it loud dark menacing.

"RUBY! Why are you here do you want to die if so I will help with that"

I was unable to talk at all I couldn't move my body or shake my head but I could feel tears fall from my face.

"Well my dearest do you want to feel a cut across you face like your dear friend wiess or maybe feel what it is like to lose everything maybe even your arm could disappear with a quick slice of my blade"

All I can think is what's happening, what's going on, she wants to hurt me why what is she talking about this.

"Ruby don't cry you don't know real pain not until you see that your blood is everywhere now is it your fault yes you did this to me!"

"You will suffer I'm darling your blood will be red like roses I love you" she says this with the biggest grin on her face

'I love you' she says that she loves me yet she wants me to die, her body disappears but I am still trapped in her room the walls grow darker and darker before I was awoken I swear I saw someone else in there with me.

They woke me up but it wasn't the girls this time it was people from the hospital and the teachers and dad?

"Ruby your awake" Ozpin jumps up with such glee the he hugs me and kisses my cheek I slap him he's my teacher why is he doing that!

"Ruby are you feeling alright?" it's my dad he doesn't seem happy that I'm awake more like concerned

"Uh yea I guess I'm feeling ok"

"Good well when you get out of here we have a lot of work for you to finish you missed your sisters fight it was amazing she won"

"Dad that's awesome"

"Ruby, I'm right next to you" why is ozpin saying that

"Ok... Dad why are you wearing that blue suit it makes you look so old"

"Ruby stop, don't say that to professor. Xiao long he is your head master not your farther I am! I'm sorry Taiyang ruby I think is a little confused she did just wake up from a 4 day sleep" says I guess my farther

"It's ok Oz" says professor Xiao long

What's going on this doesn't make any sense. Why am I here this isn't my home or my world maybe in still in the redrawth thing that's it in still in that right?

"no this isn't my home!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and suddenly I'm in this white vortex and all of my friends are inside of it but jaune is a girl, so is Ren and so are all of the guys same with the girls but they are the guys what's happening to me I miss home I want to be home. Tears are dripping from my face on to my clothes but I'm not wearing any and I'm in a bed there's a person and man next to me and he isn't wearing clothes! I can't see his face that makes me feel uneasy he pulls me forward on to him I scream again its jaune ew. Then I'm out of that thing all over again nothing seems real anymore. What do I do I missed Yang, Blake and even wiess why is this happening I bet this is all moms doing. I yell out to her

"Why do you want this for me I want to be back home my real home! Take me back no more of these games mom I just want to be back home"

"oh it's not your mom you have been talking to its been me" that figure appears the one I saw before 'mom' left her face ghostly white, her hair kind of tied up in the same way as wiess, her eyes and face filled with streaks of blood.

"Who are you why are you doing this to me?!"

"this is a warning to all of your sickening kind, if let people like ozpin stay in charge you will all die if he doesn't stay in charge you will die I will make sure of that I know all about you humans and your history you prepare for a fight that you will lose trust me on that" and with a puff of smoke she is gone

I'm back in my bed at night as if the past day never happened everyone is asleep I know this is the real version of my world I can't explain how but I know. I look at my note book nothing. Is written down this was all just a dream just a scary dream. I considered telling Ozpin but I didn't, I didn't tell anyone I just want to be normal for now. The next thing I will do is watch the fight maybe Yang will be in it who knows.


End file.
